


A Special Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [27]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Alec gives Max a special heirloom.





	

The bow looked so small in his hand. It had been so long since he'd held it. He remembered how Max would come to him for advice when he'd gotten it. He'd been a little annoyed with his younger brother as all older siblings sometimes are with younger ones, but now looking back on those times he made a silent promise to his brother he would be more patient and understanding with his son.

They'd talked it over quite a bit Magnus and him before they decided it would be alright. He loved Max and Rafe the same, but Max always seemed to gravitate towards the same things he enjoyed while Rafe seemed to share more of Magnus’ interests. 

He took the bow with him as he walked back into the living room. 

“Alright Max you can open your eyes”

Magnus had waited with both boys while Alec went to retrieve the heirloom.

Alec crouched down in front of Max and held the bow out to him.

Max’s eyes could not have been bigger!

“PAPA IS THAT MINE?!?”

“It used to belong to Uncle Max. Now that you're 5 Daddy and I thought it would be okay to give it to you. I know Uncle Max would be so proud to have you use it.”

“Oh Papa, Daddy thank you” Max exclaimed as he gave Alec a tight squeeze. 

Hee turned to hug Magnus as he yelled to his brother “Look Rafe I have my own bow!?”

“Does this mean we get to practice sparring now Papa and Daddy? I mean I have Uncle Max’s sword and now Max has his bow.”

“I think 7 and 5 is a little too young to go into the training room at the institute, but that doesn't mean Papa and I won't train with you and help you master your weapons.”

“Okay” they both replied a little disheartened.

“Okay huh, just okay?” Alec asked playfully as he picked Max upside down and began tickling him. 

They were soon met with peals of laughter from a certain little blue boy.


End file.
